In Another Life
by mary.marksman
Summary: Ellen is a young maiden who lived together with her great uncle. Whose name is known all over the town for being a womanizer and wanted for all debt collectors. Being someone who is only in the right mind of the two Ellen strives to pay all of her uncle's debt no matter the cost and consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**In Another Life  
by: marymarksman**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own -man all credits fall to the ever amazing author. Because if it belongs to me, then Allen would be a girl so that Tykki wouldn't get enough of her! And of course the plot is truly mine. ^^

**Pairings: **Ellen (Allen) x Tykki (and of course one sided from the other characters *insert evil laugh here* ^^)

**Summary:** Ellen is a young maiden who lived together with her great uncle. Whose name is known all over the town for being a womanizer and wanted for all debt collectors. Being someone who is only in the right mind of the two Ellen strives to pay all of her uncle's debt no matter the cost and consequences.

* * *

**oOo In Another Life oOo**

**Chapter One:  
Snow White**

Standing behind the stand of red apples a silky white hue hair outstand them all belonged to a young woman in her early seventeen calling out for the people within the busy street of the market place. In the midst of her work a young man whose two years older than her stopped by with an elderly man beside him, with an ever bright smile grazes his thin lips.

"Working hard aren't you Ellen?" Greeted the man with a red as an apple hued hair thrown back by his green bandana, same hue of his striking olive green orbs as he casually leans on the stand.

"Lavi…" the young woman murmured not even looking at him as she rubs off the dirt of her merchandize. "Good morning… and to you too Bookman." She added this time looking over the short elderly man with an aura of importance around him.

"A good day to you too Ms. Walker. I hope Cross isn't giving you too much problems to deal with." The elderly man politely answered.

"Aside from taking women in and out of the house and mountain of invoice every morning, fine and never been better." She smiled. "Yet it seems both of you are early today." She takes notice of the early rising sun. "An errand to run?" she added tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing really, just that gramps wanted to open the library in town." Lavi answered shrugging his shoulder.

"You are as always lazy you good-for-nothing apprentice." The elderly man glared at him.

"Hey I didn't sign for being the next generation librarian in some old looking library." He waved his hand dismissing the insult which earned a strong jab in the stomach making him groan in his knees.

"I apologize for his loud mouth, Ms. Walker."

"That hurt you panda." Lavi groaned again from a head splitting smack on the head by the same elderly man.

"He is being an idiot. Such talent is going to waste." The elderly man smiled at her.

"Oh" she blinked then shake her head as she hand over a bag of apples. "Since both of you are early today. I would like to give these apples for breakfast… I hope."

"Of course we appreciate such charity." The elderly man accepted but beat into it by his own grandson and also his apprentice.

"Why thank you Ellen." He smiled. "Apples are good for the skin." He added as he rummages on the bag and pulled out an apple before biting into it. "And delicious as usual Ellen."

"Thank you Lavi. And I think you guys should go now. I don't want to hold you back."

"And so, we will take our leave then. Good-bye and a good day for you Ms. Walker." the elderly man bowed before dragging Lavi away from the stall, whose waving a casual farewell making her smile and waved back.

It was not too long that the two disappeared from her line of vision before she turns back and continued her work. Yet before she could even resume her duties she noticed a large shadow over casting her merchandize and probably blocking her stall from the costumers. Glaring she look up to the culprit but she silently gulp to see those huge chest and large arms, who as well glaring down at her. Smiling faintly she rub her hands on her dress a mannerism every time she felt nervous.

"A good day to you gentleman, how may I help you?" she ask her voice almost croaking.

"Where is your good for nothing uncle?!" the bulky man spat at her.

"Currently, he is probably in the house but since it's him who we are talking about, I can't guarantee such assurance." She quietly answered.

"Is that so?" the man stared at her angrily as a flash of devious light cross his eyes making the young petite snow haired woman in her early seventeen, Ellen, frozen in her spot taking another big gulp expecting rough treatment in the next second.

And true to herself, Ellen was indeed handled roughly by the bulky man. Dragging her by her chin-level hair tightly grip by the ungentle man away from her apple stall heading to her house where her uncle is probably sleeping right now. Stumbling in her own steps the man didn't mind if she was almost lift off by the ground or how her scalp is screaming in pain or even the scene that they are making, earning an astound gasp from the by passers. Her face is burning red in embarrassment as she glances away from the pointing fingers of the good-for-nothing town people, who didn't even bother stopping the bulky man from his rough manhandling to her.  
Almost thrown – no but she was literally shoved by the man in the door making it forcedly opened as she stumble groaning in pain when her shoulder hit the wood made cabinet. Marching inside the house the bulky man roams around looking for her uncle. When he couldn't find the man anywhere he turn to Ellen and grab for her left arm as he raised her up to his level, her legs dangling barely touching the ground.

"You woman where is Cross?!" he shouted at her making her flinch not from the forceful voice he have but more to the pain of her left shoulder which was hit by shoving earlier.

"Didn't I tell you that I can't assure you that he would be here? You know how slippery he is." She spat back. Anger evident in her voice and in her eyes. "And if you please, put me down!" she struggled despite the screaming pain of her scalp and her bruised shoulder.

"I will not let you go until I find that bastard!" he shakes her roughly earning a small yelp of pain which pleased the bulky man.

"Let go! You big fat oaf!" she screamed as she moved her free hand to slap him but to her dismay, caught by the man.

"Pesky little wench aren't you?" he tighten his grip on her both wrist but she only hissed in the pain not giving him the satisfaction of her being hurt. "And very stubborn too. No wonder Cross couldn't stay put and look for other women to ease his frustration. I pity the man." He said.

"Pity? Wench?" she laughed. "I rather pity you, you bastard! Don't you think you are too bulky and large?!" she spat at him her plum pinkish lips frown into a snarl. "No wonder your woman went hooked up with my uncle."

"You bitch!" because of her statement the bulky man snarled at her and shove her hard aside slamming her petite body against the door frame of the small dining room earning a pained gasp from her as she fell on the floor curling from the excruciating pain. "You think you are pretty smart aren't you?" the bulky man slowly walks towards her. "You think that you can drive me away with your wits only?" the man laughed cruelly. "Think again you little brat!" readying his left leg to a hard kick to her stomach he suddenly felt a bullet pass his left ear making him flinch.

"Oh sorry, my hand slip." An all too familiar voice said making Ellen look at the broken door. Sighing in relief she stared at the man by the door. Her one and only uncle, always looking his best. "That was supposed to hit you in the back of your head. I guess alcohol hindered my concentration." He said lazily looking at the bulky man, who is now facing him forgetting Ellen on the floor.

"Cross you bastard! Where is my woman?!" she marched towards him but stop mid-way when her uncle point the gun in the man's forehead.

"One step closer and I wouldn't mind pulling the trigger for you." His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Filthy people should move away from a beautiful being like me." He added, which annoyed the bulky man.

"Heh! You're just full of yourself because of your gun you lo – " before the man could finish, her uncle, Cross Marian, throw away his gun by the couch bouncing off before hitting the floor with a thud.

"I don't need a gun to impale you." He lazily mumbled before scratching his head. "Why don't you come at me?" he challenged smirking.

The fight was totally one-sided. Despite the body built of the bulky man who is just probably one millimetre taller by her uncle. He was able to throw the man out in the window, and of course with such grace, flipping his striking crimson hue hair cascading below his back.

"Big talk for a stupid man." He said before he treads towards Ellen looking unfastened by the show. Kneeling in one he told her. "Unimpressed I see."

"What took you so long you bastard." She snarled at him.

"What? Aren't you going to thank me you filthy brat? If you didn't notice I just saved your arse there."

"I can handle myself." She stubbornly answered.

"No wonder you are only been thrown around like some rag doll." He smirked.

"Is the bastard dead?" she asked, heeding no importance to his goading.

"Unfortunately no." he answered standing and offering her a hand. "Need help?" he asked as she glared at him. Heaving an exasperated sigh she takes his hand as she pulled herself to stand.

"For now." She mumbled before flinching from the pain. "God, I think I broke a rib." She gently rubs her side. Gently guided by her uncle she settled herself in the couch hissing from the pain by her sudden movement.

"Stay here while I clean up the mess and send Bookman here to look on your fractures." He commanded and left her but immediately added. "Fix the door if you're feeling better. I will only do the cleaning once." Then this time he left for sure.

**oOo**

Sitting on the couch Ellen look over her now bandaged rib and her left shoulder. The pain not as painful before Bookman came, giving a gentle smile to the elderly man who is now keeping his things back to his small messenger bag, Ellen give her thanks.

"Thank you again Bookman. If you are not in this town who would offer me a free treatment?" she lightly jested.

"Anyone will give you free treatment Ms. Walker, a being so kind to all. Even to your uncle who is been brewing trouble before and after his service." The old man answered giving her a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Well, no one would be there if I am not round him. That bastard…" she mumbled but immediately covered her mouth at her realization. "Oh my, I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me for my choice of words."

"No, no, no, everyone can use any words they want depends on their mood. If you are too good, then you would have become a saint." He paused. "But still this time Cross have brought you too much trouble and dangerous too. If he is a minute delay you wouldn't have only have a close fracture and a sprained shoulder but worse."

"You don't have to worry too much Bookman. I can handle myself alright, though there is a little bit problem on the size, but I assure you I will be alright."

"Stubborn as your father." He mumbled affectionately as he pat her silky white hair. "He would have been proud to see you very much like him but I bet that he would be furious if he knew Cross' deeds." He paused. "He would kill him even." He jested.

"Yes, too bad I couldn't meet him or my mother." She smiled sadly.

"No need to feel such agony child, they are always there for you, guiding you all the way."

"I know…" she slowly avert her eyes from the old man and stared at a single photo of his father, looking happy together with Cross and the elderly Bookman in both of his sides. "Oh! Forgive my rude behaviour, but Bookman would you like to stay for lunch? Since you very insisted to treat me free on fixing me up."

"I would love to but still I can't leave my apprentice, rather my stubborn and idiotic grandson back in the library because I bet he is slacking off right now, instead of stacking his brain of this town's history." He said this time standing and gave a courtesy bow, which Ellen bows as well, before he went to the door. "Once again please take care of your body because you are a fragile young woman and in the right age for marriage."

"Hahaha… of course Bookman, I bare that in mind." She smiled and waved at the elderly man's retreating back.

* * *

**Me: **There end of chapter one! Oooh~ this is really my very first fanfic ever! (Since I joined :P) So please tell me what you think of it?

**Adan:** And it's 2,000 more words. Though it's still too short for my liking.

**Me:** Aw~ don't be like that, I tried my best you know!

**Adan:** Doesn't look like that to me.

**Me:** Tsk… anyway please give me a review, any form, really, as long as I can freaking satisfy this assistant of mine *insert blanch in here* so anyway I hope it's to your liking. And up next ~

**Preview** (since I am kind and all… hehe… )

**Chapter Two  
Red Riding Hood**

Walking in the woods is not one of her favourites, actually Ellen hated the forest despite the fact she loves the serenity essence it have. Aside from the forest is too big for her, it is as intimidating for its size, since she doesn't know where and when something will jump on her. Pulling her hood forward so that her face is covered she nervously glance on her right when she heard a slight movement. Feeling her frantic heart she swallows a lump on her throat and walk faster. She needs to finish her business as fast as she could before night fall or else she will get lost or worse she'll get eaten. Snapping fallen twigs under her boots her fast pace walks turns into a frantic run along the forest path when she heard a growl behind her. Oh God, this day isn't her day at all, well as usual.

**End of Review…**

**Me:** Keep close and hold on tight! I'll see you in next issue! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Author's Note:**

**Me: **Hello there again! I am back! *insert stupid grin here* Anyway I hope you lot didn't miss me. Why? Because I made this second chapter right after I finished the first one! Yay! *insert confetti here* Ehem… anyway I really should get into it now, right?

**Airen:** Lead the show master ~

**Me: ** Kya! Ai! W-why are you here? Ohmy ~ Ohmy~

**Airen:** Well brother said he will retire for the day. In short he is slacking off… XD

**Me: **I don't know why he is like that; he is sooo~ mean to me! I can't even believe that both of you are twins! Anyway I should get into the show…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own -man in any form, because it all belongs to the great author Katsura Hoshino (am I right?), I am simply borrowing the cast, **BUT!** I own the plot ~ *insert heart here*

**Pairings: **Ellen (Allen) x Tykki

**Previously on In Another Life: **Ellen is once again caught in one of Cross' trouble but this time it was worse than the other times. Gaining an injury in her shoulder and her ribs Ellen sought treatment to the elderly Bookman and has a little warm chat about her father and mother that she never met…

**oOo In Another Life oOo**

**Chapter Two  
Red Riding Hood**

The sound of the carriage as it pass the busy street gathered the attention of the passers-by as they gawked at the luxurious carriage wondering who is sitting inside it and how it feels to ride such wonderful transportation. Yet despite the gawking of the outsider the person – no but the people inside the carriage seems to be uninterested to their surroundings, well, of course, except for one individual, a young child seems to be having fun and jumping, literally on the seat.

"Oh~ I'm so excited father! It's been years since the last time we visit this wonderful town!" the child peered in the window throwing the hindering curtains.

"Will you please shut the curtain? It's hurting my eyes." Said by the other occupant as he covered his eyes partially.

"Aw~ aren't you a grumpy one." Jest by the eldest of them all as he smiled fondly of the two younger ones.

"He is just mad that we have to drag him here father." The child laughed and continued to watch the scenery as they pass-by.

"I am not mad." Grunted the younger one. "I am just, feeling odd, you know…" he trailed off.

"You're just scared to see the Earl!" squealed the youngest. "Though I don't know why, because he appears to me like a bubbly man!"

"Now, now, Road dear calm down. Your energy is over-flowing and if we arrive there and you drained from all of it, you will sadden the Earl." The eldest one pulled the youngest back to her seat.

"As if…" the younger one mumbled before focusing his attention to the shuttered curtain in his side window.

"Aw~ Tykki, don't worry I'll keep still for your sake ~ since you are so~ fragile ~" goaded the youngest, Road, earning a satisfactory eye twitch from the younger one, Tykki, glaring the curtain as if it was the one who is at fault.

"Now, now, children don't fight among ourselves. And Tykki, my dear brother, why the frown. You'll ruin the mood." The oldest smiled warmly at his younger brother.

"Shut up Sheryl." Tykki huffed in annoyance.

**oOo**

"Ellen! Where is my food you lousy brat?!" called the none other one, the great uncle of hers namely Cross Marian. As he slam his fist on the table looking messy than his usual bright appearance.

With a few more clatter in the kitchen Ellen emerge from the dirty kitchen carrying a glass of water and a medicine for his hang-over. Sighing she drop the tray with a thud ignoring her uncle's glare before he turns back glaring at the bottle of water raising his brow in question.

"What the hell is this?" he furiously pointed at the glass of water. "I said food and what the hell you've given me? Water?!"

"Drink that first while I prepare a light food for you." She lazily answered.

"Light food?! I don't need that! Whip me a feast! A big feast!" he demanded as he repeatedly slams his fist on top of the table.

"Alright! Alright! You drunkard!" she sigh exasperatedly as she stomp back to the kitchen complaining how annoying her uncle is right now. Rummaging in the storage where the supplies are kept in safe she complained again when she saw that they are even running low on supplies, probably wouldn't even last for the next few weeks. Sighing she pulled out the ingredients she needed for this feast her uncle seems to claim. "Feast he said when he just forced me to give him a grandeur feast just two days ago to show how wealthy he is to his women." Kicking the door of the cabinet that slams with a loud bang she settles down the ingredients on top of the counter as she fetch for the knife and other things she needed.

An hour passed somehow Ellen was able to whip a good stew for her uncle and herself that could last till dinner, but it would have lasted longer if it's not because of her large appetite, she poured a generous amount in the bowl before she tread back to the dining room. Smiling gently she carefully laid the bowl down on the table when she saw her uncle is sleeping soundly, his head on top of the table. Walking towards the second floor to the right corner, Ellen take a blanket out from her uncle's room which is messy by the way, clothes all over the place. Then went back to the dining room as she gently cover him with blanket not wanting to deal with a sickly Cross, actually she would rather deal with a drunk and wild Cross than the sickly and emotional one.  
Shivering from the horror of such circumstance she shakes her head to drive away such ominous predicament. After she put the blanket over her uncle she went back to the kitchen with a paper and a pen in her hand to list down the supplies they needed if they still want to eat, and of course it's not open for argumentation, she wants to eat. After for a while she peered on the still broken window where that thug bulky man was threw out one week ago, she noticed how dark the sky is becoming. Going in to her room which is just adjacent to her uncle's room she takes her cloak with an over-head coat hanging on her coat stand and went down as she wear her coat before she tread out of her humble home.

The way from her home to the market place is not too face if it's on by horse but if it's by foot it has a good distance but not too long for discomfort. Walking silently, basket hanging in her good arm since her left shoulder still stings sometimes, she look over once again in her list. Making a mental note to stop by the tavern to ask some free supplies from Jerry, hoping the amazing cook has a supply to share. After all she didn't have enough money to be able to buy all needed supplies excluding the glass needed for the window, since Cross never stops on nagging her about the window if he is in his right mind, not drunk. With a lot of things on her mind Ellen didn't notice that she is almost near the market entrance. Breaking in a light run Ellen immediately heading to the tavern where her friend Jerry could still be working. Opening the door the strong smell of alcohol wafted on her nose yet this didn't made he wrinkle her nose from the smell, I mean who wouldn't be if you've been living for your whole life with a drunkard?  
Moving smoothly inside the tavern she roams around until she found her friend currently placing an order in some table with a drunken man, it was even early in noon, flirting with his wench. Moving pass tables Ellen was able to meet Jerry mid-way back to the bar stand. Greeting him or her, well that doesn't matter; she smiled at him which he almost squealed upon seeing her.

"What can I do for you my sweet~?" her friend, Jerry coaxed at her.

"Well…" she averted her eyes in embarrassment as she gently scratches her chin. "I – no, we kinda running low right now…" she trailed off as she sneak a peek to her friend who just smiled at her sweetly.

"Cross must have caused you another trouble huh… well, anyway" he leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "why don't you get yourself in the back and I'll meet you there?" he or she raised his or her brows as Jerry glance at the door that leads to the said in the back.

"Thank you, really Jerry. I'll make it up to you someday. That's for sure." She nodded enthusiastically feeling relive to the fact that probably she'll only have to shop just few things.

"Well… you can always drop by and play, the drunkard missed the white devil." Jerry gently nudges Ellen on her side which made the young woman giggled.

"You know that I can always drop by and play as the White Devil." She paused. "So should I head to at the back?"

"Oh! Yeah you should sweet, forgive me for holding you too long."

"Geez… no need to be so careful around me Jerry since I am the one who needs a favour from you." She waved Jerry's apology in dismissal as she turn her back with a last smile before heading to at the back.

It didn't take that long for Ellen to wait for her friend, Jerry, it only took just a few minutes when she saw Jerry emerge from the door smiling to her. Moving towards the shelves of supplies Jerry pulled out some of the things that Ellen needs stuffing them in her basket. Astound to the amount Jerry had given her, she stared at Jerry who just smiled, that sweet smile he or she always had.

"Is that enough Ellen sweet?"

"More than enough!" she immediately answered. "Isn't this too much?"

"Well according to your stomach… No."

"You don't need to mention my habit." Ellen mumbled in embarrassment.

"Your humongous appetite is not an embarrassment!" he affronted. "It's actually your charm sweet! Any man would love to cook for you and it will be a challenge!"

"Ahaha… I – I'm not sure about the husband part though, but my appetite being a challenge to a cook is indeed a fact." She laughed nervously.

"… sigh … don't ever belittle yourself Ellen. You are always unique to others. Always." Jerry reminded her as he or she caresses her cheek fondly. "Now, why don't you head along now, I bet Cross is looking for you already."

"I think it's not a bad idea about making him starve." She giggled before she hugs Jerry and went on her own way back to her home.

**oOo**

Passing through the crowded market place a group of important people pass the countless stalls in excitement, no scratch that, actually it's only two of them the other one was annoyed to his very nerves. Glaring anywhere the young man on his twenty-six sigh exasperation evident in his tanned and handsome feature. Almost losing the sight of his two companions which is his older brother and nephew. His lazy pace turning into a notch faster from his pace before as he scanned around and sigh in relief when he saw his nephew whose hair indifferent from the crowd, chin-level purple hair the very same colour yet darker in his older brother's locks but to him his hair is a dark chestnut hue. And speaking of oddity Tykki, the grumpy young man almost thrown off his balance when someone suddenly bumps on his shoulder. Eyes narrowing in slits he dangerously glared at the culprit but before he could even shout out his complain, the thin stranger with an over-head cloak wrapped around despite the heat of the sun, bolted into a frantic run bumping other passers-by. And again before Tykki can retorts another wave of strangers bump into him like he is some door, screaming out of their lungs after the cloaked stranger.  
His annoyance sipping out in his nerves like some visible aura – no but it was actually that visible, the black aura around him as he grab and yank the last man of the wave, which tripped and fell on his hind. Glaring down at him collar by his hand Tykki's eye twitch when the man glared back at him.

_This bastard…_ he thought.

"You filthy bastard, what the hell is going on? Bumping me like I'm some door?! Huh?!" he tighten his grip on the collar, this time the man who was less built than him flinch.

"Tykki? What are you doing my beloved brother?" Sheryl came into his view after he saw the commotion.

"Answer me!" Tykki ignored Sheryl, shaking the man to speak.

"F-forgive me kind noble sir – " before the man could even finish Tykki chuckled darkly.

"Kind noble?" he chuckled again. "You sure got some balls there." He said hauntingly making the man in hand shiver in submission.

"Now, now, Tykki release the poor man, we don't want to trouble the Earl." Sheryl approaches them as he release Tykki's hold to the man and the man immediately bolted away from them whimpering.

"Heheh~ Tykki snapped ~" Road goaded in a sing a song voice at the still angered young man.

"Road" Sheryl stared at his daughter with a warning look. "We don't want Tykki to snap now, especially here." He sighs and turns back to Tykki who is still glaring daggers at him. "Why don't we head immediately to the Earl? No more stopping."

"What? No way!" exclaimed the youngest.

"Come along now…" Sheryl the eldest drag them back to the carriage.

**oOo**

Walking in the woods is not one of her favourites, actually Ellen hated the forest despite the fact she loves the serenity essence it have. Aside from the forest is too big for her, it is as intimidating for its size, since she doesn't know where and when something will jump on her. Pulling her hood forward so that her face is covered she nervously glance on her right when she heard a slight movement. Feeling her frantic heart she swallows a lump on her throat and walk faster. She needs to finish get out of here as fast as she could before night fall or else she will get lost or worse she'll get eaten. Snapping fallen twigs under her boots her fast pace walks turns into a frantic run along the forest path when she heard a growl behind her. Oh God, this day isn't her day at all, well as usual.  
Screaming on top of her lungs startling every living in the forest the thing that caused the bush to rattle and a growl is just a man in his eighteen with a young wolf. Eyes narrowing to the screaming woman the man clicked his tongue and swiftly turn to the other side ready to leave her.

"W-wait!" the woman called out to him. "D-do you live here?" she asked in her shivering voice, probably still in shock of his sudden appearance. Heeding no importance to the woman, the young man continued where he left off. "I said wait!" this time the woman grasp his wrist which he pulled immediately but her grip was too tight that made him turn to her. "I'm lost." With those simple words the young man's eye twitched and sharply turn his back on her and continue to tread where he supposed to be.

"Wait! I really am lost!"

"Go back." He mumbled after he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Can't you at least point a way back?" she begged as she begins to follow his steps. "Hey…" she called again when the violet hued hair that is tied in a tight pony tail; Ellen refer the man 'him' because she didn't notice anything that looked breast since the man's slight feature is feminine that almost confused her. "Please?" but then she was ignored.

**Me:** Whew! That's chapter two! *applause* God! That was tiresome. Why? Well that is because I am sleepy~ Anyway, *clears throat* I hope you like the second chapter though I kinda doubtful on the title. *silly smile* but still you like it right? Right?

**Airen: **…

**Me:** Oh my~ my little Airen has fallen asleep. I guess I should also. *whispering* Time to wrap this up and see you next issue and as usual please tell me what you think? Leave a review. And also I want to know if the titles are alright? Well, I guess that's all. Ciao!

**Preview: (Yay! :D)**

**Chapter Three  
Goldilocks and the ****Three**** Two Bears**

Totally lost in the wood after she lost sight of that stingy wanna be samurai Ellen mindlessly wander off the forest. Taking glance at every small movement Ellen would eventually flinch or scream in fear. Feeling the tears stinging her eyes she noticed that she probably in the middle of the forest now, since she couldn't see the forest path she once followed just a few hours ago. Looking up the sky she noticed that the moon had took pity on her as it illuminates her path she treading on. Almost stumbling down in her fours she heard a loud rumbling. Snapping her head to the back she didn't see anything but the darkness slowly swallowing her. Heaving a relief sigh she started to walk again until another rumble again and this time she didn't turn but looked down. Loud rumbling rolled against the silence of the night as she felt it was her stomach after all. She's hungry…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N (Author's Note)**

**Adan: **Hello, my mistress is once again *sigh* too excited cause she made this chapter right after she finished the second one. Though I don't know why she's so on the rush… (looks at his side) and she also wanted to let you know that she wouldn't be making the announcement so forth, which means all of you will only have –

**Airen:** Me! Hullo everyone! So to makes things faster Dis –

**Adan: **Disclaimer: My mistress didn't own the  -man…

**Airen:** Because if she did she will have Tykki Mikk all to herself!

**Adan: **Is that even important?

**Airen:** Of course it is you silly. *giggles* so anyway –

**Adan:** Enjoy… And there will be no 'Previously '

**Airen:** Make it livelier! Geez! *clears throat* ENJOY! And of course there is a 'Previously' Adan is just too lazy to do it. So any way here it is! *waves*

**Previously on In Another Life:** Ellen who is in need of supplies she decided to ask a favour to her friend named Jerry who runs a tavern. With a small chat with her friend Ellen bid her farewell yet in the midst of going to shop for a few more things they will need. Ellen was chased by her uncle's debt collector demanding to be paid right there and now. Running away like her life depends on it she accidentally run onto a man but didn't heed importance and continued in running which led her to the forest and got her lost.

* * *

**oOo In Another Life oOo**

**Chapter Three  
Goldilocks and the Three Bears**

Forcing her fragile legs to move since it was already being pushed to its limits from the running; away from her uncle's debt collector, Ellen is forced to take off her heavy over-head red cloak since it will hinder her from following this she-man around the forest like he knew it in the back of his hand. Panting in shallow breathes Ellen didn't dare to tear her sight away from him since this grumpy man wouldn't mind of leaving her behind in this treacherous forest that will no doubt eat her alive. Moving side to side, duck, leap, swat and almost stumbling off, Ellen glared at the back of the man's violet hued locks.

_Ungentle man he is, this bastard._ Ellen thought as she swats away a fly hovering in her nose that she accidentally swats her cheeks that made a loud smack. Shutting her pinkish lips in a tight line to not let her voice out she gently rub circles her violated cheek, probably in its reddish glory. Tears threatening to fall after from her very own slap she continued to follow the man who is ignorant to his surroundings, or who choose to not mind her; bless him for that, since she didn't want to embarrass herself. Ellen timidly glances from her left to right to ensure that any moment now she wouldn't be attacked by any form of beast. She needs to get out from the forest, considering how tall and wide the trees around she wouldn't know if it already night time, looking ahead of her she abruptly stopped in her tracks as her greyish glassy-eyes widen from the sight in front of her. Her shoulders shaking from her small laughter she dumbfounded stared at the empty space up ahead.  
She couldn't think of anyway how it happened. How the wanna be samurai was able to escape her stone grip eye lock! Frantically turning around not moving too far she couldn't see that samurai!

_Where the heck did he go?!_

Holding her head in both sides her small mouth opened in a silent panic scream. Now in fast pace strides Ellen moved forward her hands still in the both sides of her head, she roam her eyes around for any sign of violet hued hair. After who-knows how many minutes or probably an hour has already passed, Ellen couldn't see the man or even his foot prints. And it is impossible since she can clearly see her own footprints. What?! Did that man fly or something or does that mean Ellen gained weight since her footprints are embedded in the ground. Shaking her head she stared at some random direction and takes fast pace strides she needs to get out of here, with or without that grumpy wanna be samurai. God knows what her uncle will do without her.  
Wait.  
Stopping in her tracks she takes a moment to process what she just said. Her uncle will probably be looking around for her, panicking even! Smiling in a joyous feeling at last from all those years she can take revenge from her uncle. Maybe this, getting lost in the forest because of his debt collector; which is entirely his fault, is a blessing in disguise to make him realize his faults to her. and maybe; oh please God, her uncle will change for a better man. That's right! She is entirely right!

Right!

Right!

Right… sighing Ellen kicked the nearest bush making the hem of her dress stuck but she didn't mind it as she pulled it out making a tearing sound. Now, her dress is ruin from mud and from the tear.  
Right… how stupid of her to believe that her uncle will even go look for her when he is always busy with his women boasting his bottomless money from her hard-work in selling apples while he drown his self in most expensive beverage and even worst, making another debt to pile in her name. By only thinking about it she shivered, the thought of having another pile of invoices to add in her still mountain stack of his debt will kill her someday, but she will not, after all she is her father's daughter. Ellen huffs an air puffing her cheeks as she rebuilt her resolve to get out in this forest not only for the sake of herself but also for the sake of her father's name. She doesn't care what come off to her uncle, what matters is herself. And nothing will bind her from not doing it, even this forest.

With a new resolve in her mind which is sopping her uncle from making another piles of debt Ellen continue to treads randomly to who-knows where she is going as long as she can see that she is moving.

_Never stop, keep moving forward…_

Stopping again from her track the words echoed in her head. Where did she hear it? She doesn't know even remember, but still, her inner self insisted. But still she knew the word as if it is her charm from the very beginning. A charm that always guides her, smiling softly Ellen looks forward and continues to walk again. Totally lost in the wood after she lost sight of that stingy wanna be samurai Ellen mindlessly wander off the forest. Taking glance at every small movement Ellen would eventually flinch or scream in fear. Feeling the tears stinging her eyes she noticed that she probably in the middle of the forest now, since she couldn't see the forest path she once followed just a few hours ago. Looking up the sky she noticed that the moon had took pity on her as it illuminates her path she treading on. Almost stumbling down in her fours she heard a loud rumbling. Snapping her head to the back she didn't see anything but the darkness slowly swallowing her. Heaving a relief sigh she started to walk again until another rumble again and this time she didn't turn but looked down. Loud rumbling rolled against the silence of the night as she felt it was her stomach after all. She's hungry. Hunching unlady-like Ellen looked around for any sign of food. After all she can't continue her quest; the word sounds good to her, if her stomach will not stop rumbling and awaken some dangerous beast lurking in the darkness and decided to pounce on her.

Wobbling since her strength has already left her Ellen came into the middle of the endless forest; probably, since it's the only place where there is a clearing and a large lake at the center reflecting the full moon above the skyline. Feeling relief she run towards the lake and immediately fall on her knees and scoop a good amount of water that her small palms can carry and take a sip, repeating this for a few more times she sit on her hide and sigh contently. The water taste so sweet that made her feel her hunger again. Wish she take a food from her basket.

_Oh no…_

Eyes widening she forgot her basket of supplies that is left behind by the forest entrance. Screaming in her frustration, Ellen straightens her legs as she paddles them against the ground her heels hitting. What is she gonna do now? She can't go back to Jerry and ask for supplies again. Letting her self fall back in the ground she silently glance at the moon from her position, then her stomach rumbles again.

"Oh shuddap will ya'?" she glared at her stomach forgetting her manners. Then her stomach answered her with a loud rumbling again. "I said shuddap!" she said now sitting up but just like her, her stomach rumbles again stubbornly. "Geez… can't you see I don't have anything right now?" she paused. "And here I am going mad, talking to my stomach." She huffed.

Looking around again hoping to find an apple tree or even anything that is edible, her nose suddenly twitches like a dog. She could not mistake this kind of smell. Slowly getting up she unconsciously brush of the dirt but since it's mud sticking in her dress which is unsuccessful she slowly walk around the lake following the wafting smell of food. Eyes sparkling as if it's already Christmas she happily followed the intoxicating smell. Skipping in her each step as she sways her arms she can now see a small cottage with a smoking chimney. At last! A living person in the middle of nowhere! Smiling broadly she bolted into a run lifting her dress to avoid stepping on the hem and will successfully made her stumble and fall, face first at that. The cottage was not too far from the lake but obscure by the trees if it weren't for her sharp nose; like a dog, Ellen was able to discover the cottage. Stopping in the small front porch she looked down on herself then frown, she's a mess but still she is hungry and dying. Shaking her head she gathers her courage and knocks on the door. Then knocks again.  
Silence.  
Then again but louder than the other one, still no one answered. Looking side to side and find no one looking at her Ellen decided something that she had never done in her whole life. Trespassing. Hoping for the door to be unlocked; also half praying it is, her small pale hands touched the wooden knob. Slowly twisting it she heard a click and then she pushes it, shock, Ellen gasp when the door just opened as if it was inviting her to come in. Gulping down the lump on her throat she walks silently inside and saw how comfy the whole place is. With little furniture only the necessary one the place is warm and comfy for a family to live. This time walking casually Ellen looked around noticing that there is no a single photograph of the family living. Lost in her little quest to know who live in the cottage her attention is taken back by that same intoxicating smell of good and warm food. Walking aimlessly just following the smell Ellen find herself in the dining room with a wooden table and bowls of three freshly made stew. Almost salivating on the food Ellen look back and to check if the owner is back and since she didn't see anyone she made herself comfortable in one of the wooden chairs.

"I guess they wouldn't be mad if I eat these right?" she asked to her more rational self. "After all they still have some in the pot." She looks over the hearth with a large pot hovers above the fire. "Yeah, they still have plenty for the night."

Ignoring the nagging voice of her more rational self because her rumbling stomach is louder than the voice, Ellen begins to indulge herself in the food in front of her satisfying the hunger in her stomach. Consuming the food in inhuman pace it didn't take her a long time to finish. Leaning her back against the back rest of the chair she gently rack herself and wonder where the people who lived in the small cottage. Glancing by the fire Ellen bolted up when she saw the pot is missing. No, that is not right, the pot is missing in the fire place because she had taken it in the table now empty. Knowing this death trap fact Ellen didn't know what to do. Frantically looking around the room to look for the ingredients to at least cook the same food she was short hand of time when suddenly she heard voices outside the cottage. Flinching from the sound she can also hear her heart beating too fast as if it's ready to break free and save itself than her body. Looking around for a hiding spot Ellen couldn't find anything but the small gap between the storage cabinet and the wall dividing the living room and the dining room. Not wanting to get caught and be called a thief, though what she did is the very same one, Ellen bolted into that small gap praying she would fit in. And thank God! She did. Silently praying for her petite form and her average grown chest, which is now squeezed in the small space, Ellen slowed her breathing and her heart as she heard the voices now inside the cottage. Footsteps thud against the well-made wooden floor she heard a lively voice of a girl.

"Now, now Kanda. Don't shout on Timothy." Coaxed by the gentle, warm and lively voice of a woman.

"Yeah, you grumpy wanna-be-samurai." Agreed by the smaller voice of a young boy, probably in his ten years; guess Ellen as she continued to listen.

"What did you said you brat?!" hissed by the other voice which is deep coming from a male.

"Waah! Alma Kanda is going to skewer me with his sword!" shouted the younger one.

"Don't you hide you sorry-for-an-excuse of a child!"

"Kanda~ geez can't you take a joke?" laughed the young woman. "All of you are just hungry, so why don't you two my men of my life" she paused giggling maybe something from the either of the two male in the room before she added. "Because probably the stew is now cold I'll reheat it."

The sound of footsteps going to the dining room is the same as the beat of Ellen's heart as she holds her breath waiting for the moment she'll be revealed and probably be skewer with a sword. Wait. Stopping in her train of thoughts, her mind is stuck in the one single word. Sword. If her gut is right then…

"Oh my!" shouted the young woman who she didn't even noticed passed.

With a few steps that's coming from far away and now inside the dining room. Ellen heard the same voice of the man who she thought the grumpy man she met in the forest when she got herself lost in a run. Gulping a large lump in her throat she glances at her side where she can see the three people now standing their backs against her.

"What's wrong?" the man asked.

"The food, our food is emptied." She said worriedly.

"Is it the beast?" ask the child.

"No." the man said named Kanda his voice grim. "Someone is in here. And probably still inside since we never see anyone got out or cross the lake."

"A thief?" Asked the woman.

"Probably but no matter who ever is that person I will kill him." The voice is now even darker than before.

Her legs shaking Ellen is now shivering in fear as she start to imagine what will happen if ever she will be found. Oh God forbid. And if ever she is found she silently prayed that the woman will take pity on her. After all she still wants to live even if it means to pay her uncle's bottomless debt. She promised to herself.

* * *

**Me: **Oh no! Ellen is in danger! Oooh~ what should she do~

**Adan:** Just wrap things up already. I'm tired of waiting here I want to sleep.

**Me: ***sigh* as usual Mr. Grumpy here is not on the mood anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter three! Though I'm still not sure for the fourth one but rest assured buddies I'll figure something up!

**Adan:** Hurry or I'm leaving you here.

**Me:** Okay, okay already. So again I hope I'll see you in next issue! And please leave a review so that I'll know you liked it. And there will be no Preview *insert tears here* this time since I haven't think of a title yet. Hehehe… Well then, Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N (Author's Note)**

**Me:** Graah! My brain is probably a rotten one! I am in a pinch! Pinch! Ow! *rubs the sides*

**Airen:** Oh sorry does that hurt that much?

**Me:** Why did you – oh, right you thought I wanted to be pinch since I've said it right?

**Airen:** Uhuh~ so why are in such disgusting appearance right now?

**Me:** Shh… don't say that out loud *whispered* ahem… anyway I don't know what I am gonna do right now. So if ya' lot didn't like it then just deal with it… please?

**Airen:** You know that you just beg right now right?

**Me:** I don't care! As long as this fic shall survive, even to grovel I will do~

**Airen:** As my mistress is still lost in her world and might start nagging I should do the disclaimer. *suddenly some stand beside her* Adan! Geez… you scared me. *sighs*

**Adan:** Disclaimer: Our mistress never and will never own -man no matter what she will do or no matter how she'll beg, all credits goes to the great author Hoshino Katsura. But the plot all belongs to her. *walks off and slump back in the bed*

**Airen:** O… kay… Well! ENJOY!

**Me: **This is… this is… a disaster! *runs off*

* * *

**oOo In Another Life oOo**

**Chapter Four  
Goldilocks and the Three Bears Part 2**

It was a total nightmare. Ellen now sitting in the one of the wooden sofa her head bowed down in shame but her eyes steal glances in the man whose name is Kanda in a heating argument to the gentle young woman whose hair as black as the night crop short around her chin named Alma. As she defend her, Ellen, from her foolish mistake. Pursing her lips in a tight line Ellen couldn't take such embarrassment as her head drifted off to the incident just a moment ago.

"Oh my!" shouted the young woman who she didn't even noticed passed.

"What's wrong?" the man asked.

"The food, our food is emptied." She said worriedly.

"Is it the beast?" ask the child.

"No." the man said named Kanda his voice grim. "Someone is in here. And probably still inside since we never see anyone got out or cross the lake."

"A thief?" Asked the woman.

"Probably but no matter who ever is that person I will kill him." The voice is now even darker than before.

Looking around him in any form of slight movements, Ellen's heart is beating frantically against her chest ready to choke her to death. While her lungs squeeze as she begins to undergo in hyperventilation she needs to calm herself right now or she'll faint right there, right now. Moving to the further side of the small space she heard the voice of the young child probably their child.

"Alma! Where is our food?!" cried the child.

"Timothy, it can't be help don't worry I'll fix something up okay?" coaxed the same gentle voice.

"But I am hungry already!" stump the stubborn child.

"I know, I know, that's why I'll whip something up as fast as I can."

As each step the woman takes, Ellen's heart beats the same pace. The thudding sound gotten closer and closer as it spells her very doom. The sound stopped making her flinch and stopped her breath at the same time.

_Oh God please don't let me found, don't let me found…_ she chanted as the grip of her dress tightens more and more in each second.

"What's wrong Alma?" asked Kanda.

"W-what?" the woman asked her voice sounded nervous.

_Oh no…_ Ellen closes her eyes as she realizes where the nervousness came from. _I am definitely found…_ she thought and prepared herself.

"You sounded nervous Alma." Kanda's voice sounded so calculative.

"Oh no, I am not nervous Kanda." Alma laughed, forcing a laugh in fact. "Why don't you go in the bathroom to freshen up? And take Timothy with you as well while I whip something to eat."

"Wha ~ t?! No! I don't want to wash up! I want to eat! Eat!" shouted Timothy, a very stubborn child.

"Timothy!" shouted Alma urgency is evident in her voice. "I mean… Timothy, please will you wash up?" she levels her voice in her gentle one.

"What's gotten into you Alma? You never shouted Timothy no matter what his faults." Kanda said as he moved closer to his lover. "Are you hiding something?"

"No! I – I am just feeling bad right now." She feigned to check her temperature.

But in a sudden movement Kanda pulled Alma away from where she was standing and glared at the storage cabinet. And there it is a hem of a dress in between the small space. Without hesitation Kanda pulled the person in hiding revealing a petite young woman as her silky white hair cascading around her shoulder swayed in the sudden movement. And with a flash Kanda pulled out his katana and lay it against her alabaster skin which gained an alarmed shout from Alma.

"Kanda!"

"Stay right there Alma!" he shouted back and glared at the small woman in front of him. "Who are you woman?!" he shouted making Ellen flinch.

"Kanda! She is a woman!" ignoring Kanda's warnings she march in between Ellen and him her eyes dangerously glaring. "Where are your manners?!" she said in akimbo.

"Alma…" he hissed at her but she is clearly undeterred.

"Put the sword away Kanda before I decide to throw that away in the lake." She glared back at him her voice dangerously low. Without a choice Kanda put down his katana sheathing it back and Alma turn back at her with a smile on her lips. "Pardon my husband's manners why don't we seat in the living room?" she offered.

And this where she is currently found herself in. Alma and Kanda in a heated argument about her eating their food while Timothy their child, she guessed, is sleeping soundly in one of the wooden sofa after been crying out loud how hungry he is. Sighing to herself she is feeling guilty right now, she wished that the ground will just open up and swallow her whole. Gulping down a lump on her throat that seems to become her new mannerism since she's been doing it for many times in one day already, she take a risk and look at the still arguing couple. But looking at it clearly now it seems that Kanda is having the losing side his eyes twitching in his building annoyance while Alma seems to smile in a sometime with her light and lively voice.

"Now, now, Kanda she is a lost girl who is in the midst of searching her way back and very hungry." She said smiling but her smile seems kinda off as if there is hidden venom. "Oh! And I might add Kanda, you met her when she got lost and you seem not even kind enough to point the right direction. So which means that it's your fault that she came here eaten out food and now she will stay for the night so that by early tomorrow morning you'll guide her back to the town. Okay?" her odd smile stretch wider and her eyes seem to hold a bone chilling warning.

"Tsk, if that is what you like." Kanda walk off not even turning back.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready okay?" she happily called out to him which is only answered by a loud thud. Turning back to Ellen she smiled lightly, a smile of a very loving person. "Pardon my husband's earlier behaviour young lady. He is always like that no matter the day or time. Will you let it pass?"

"Oh, no need to ask for an apology actually I am at fault for his behaviour towards me. After all even myself I would act violently if my food is eaten." She laughed nervously.

"Thank God for that, but really no offence dear, you sure have a humongous appetite for a lady." She giggled.

"Oh yes, I really do probably one of my talent." She giggled before adding. "If you want I can help you make some food since I've consumed all of it." She shyly said looking down.

"Ahaha… actually it was until breakfast but you don't have to worry we still have enough stored food." She continues to laugh as she walks back to the kitchen. "Oh before you join me in preparing food will you wash up? You can ask Kanda for my clothes, you quite in a mess."

"I thank you for young hospitality Mrs…" she trailed off.

"Just call me Alma." She smiled before she pointed to the bathroom. "Just go there and wash up before you help 'kay?"

"Thank you again Alma." She said before she walks to the bathroom.

It didn't take her long to wash up; all she did is rub off the mud smearing on her face and some parts of her body. Washing her feet and then her face as well. As she was busy cleaning up Kanda had sent her change of clothes which she accepted gratefully with a thank you but then again this she-man samurai-wanna-be just clicked his tongue and slam the door which earned a warning call from Alma. And speaking of Alma the woman who is probably five years older than her, is indeed an incarnation of an angel. Always smiling despite the grumpy face of Kanda and the annoying blabber of their child Timothy as they all seated in the table. As she sips slowly on her tea, surprisingly prepared by Kanda, the man is an expert. With a chaste smile on her lips she wondered if her parents were still alive would they be like this as well. Would be her life be lot easier? And happy even. Lost in her train of thoughts she was startled from a sudden outburst of the young Timothy as he lean closer to her across the table.

"Hey! Old woman!" he called.

"Timothy!" Alma pulled the child off the table. "Pardon Timothy this child is not well taught when it comes to manners."

"What's wrong Alma? Isn't she an old woman?" asked the child bluntly with a smirk coming from Kanda beside Alma, who she glared at.

"Oh no, it's alright most of new people always mistaken me for an old woman."

"With that sinful beauty of yours?!" exclaimed Alma.

"Well I don't usually show myself, I usually go round town in an over-head cloak."

"Why?"

"Well… you see…" Ellen drifts off as she begins her narration of her life with her merciless uncle. The chat takes an hour until suddenly Alma slammed her hands on top of the table startling the poor child drooling on the table.

"That's horrible!"

"You think so too?!" Ellen exclaimed and now standing eyes shimmering.

"Of course he is! How could he do that to a fragile young lady!" she fumed.

"Oh my! You are the very first person who agreed to me! Actually if other women heard my narration about my uncle they all think he is so cool!" tears now visible in her eyes.

"Cool?! Which part is cool?" she crossed her arms on her chest. "He is the worst! Even though Kanda is the type who never smiles only few times he will never put me in such situation!"

"You mean he's been like that?" Ellen asked curiously.

"Of course he is. You see he grow up in a family who serves the duke as an elite soldier. And here my dear Kanda came in this place because of some sec-"

"Alma, you're not supposed to speak of my reasons of coming here." He suddenly uttered that the two women flinched in their chair.

There standing by the door frame is Kanda with his usual pony tailed hair that cascades below his back. Looking sweaty and in his training pants only, his very sharp katana in hand. Smiling up to him Alma stands on her chair and take the towel she have prepared before they have eaten and hand it over to Kanda.

"I didn't mean to tell her everything dear." She clasps her hands behind her back. "After all I didn't know the real reason for you in coming here aside from this orders you've received." She added.

"Still – "

"No harm is done Kanda." She coaxes and takes the towel from him and reach for his head before she rub it slowly careful not to ruin his hair as he gratefully leaned a bit down for her. "Do you want to drink tea?"

"Hm…"

"Right away." Alma smiled and left him the towel still in his head as she head for the dirty kitchen to prepare his tea.

Silence ensued right after Alma left. The once warm atmosphere seems to suddenly drop making Ellen shift uncomfortably in her chair as her eyes looking everywhere but him. Another minute of silence pass Ellen silently prayed that Alma will soon come back when she felt a prickling sensation behind her as if someone is drilling a hole in the back of her head by staring. If only looks can kill she would be dead by loss of blood right now. Heaving a sigh Ellen purses her lips in a tight line as she slowly sways her legs back and forth in a comfortable manner waiting for Alma to come back.

"I believe I didn't hear your name." he said in his deep voice features devoid from any form of emotions. "Kanda."

"O-oh… yeah, well, Ellen! Ellen Walker." She said looking nervous as she turn back to see his stoic face.

Silence.

Looking away from him Ellen decided to stares at the clock by the living just adjacent from her seat. This is very awkward. Very awkward. Sighing again Ellen felt relieve when she saw Alma emerge from the dirty kitchen now carrying a tray with three cups of tea.

"Sorry for the wait." She puts them down and hand one to Kanda before she one to Ellen. "I hope Kanda didn't make you feel awkward." She smiled as she seated herself in the seat beside Ellen.

"Oh! Well we introduced ourselves since he didn't hear my name last time." She said in her soft voice.

"Of course how can he hear anything when he is busy glaring at you!" Alma laughed earning a click of the tongue from Kanda and a nervous smile from Ellen. "You two really get along well." She added.

"Ahaha… you think so?" Ellen scratches her forehead.

"Sure, sure." She nodded happily. "Oh and Kanda?" she turn to him who's looking down at her left brow raised. "Please carry Timothy to his room, the child is exhausted after eating. While I lead Ellen to her spare room since it's already this late."

"Why can't you just wake him up?" grunted Kanda but Timothy in his arms already.

"It's because I know you'll take him to his room." She calmly answered and watches the two men leave.

"No wonder this child is too spoiled for his own good." Kanda mumbled after disappearing in the staircases.

"Kanda might sound cruel to others but it's the way how he'll show his affection to his beloved persons." Alma softly said her eyes softening watching the empty space. "Timothy and me are saved by him when we were traveling and almost eaten alive by a beast." She added this time looking at Ellen. "It has been three years already."

"You mean Timothy is not yours and Kanda's child?" Ellen asked surprise evident in her eyes. By her mere statement made Alma blush in deep red and her eyes shines like the night with stars as she stutters her reply.

"N- No! Of course not! I mean Kanda is so kind and strong, and charming in his own way. A-and we, we've been living together for almost three years now… oh…" she slump her head on top of the table with a soft thud. "Kanda and I are really not married. He is a man who doesn't stay put in one place while me I am someone who is prepared to leave everything just to settle down. We are two worlds Ellen." She said sighing in the end. "I bet he is just going along in my play house since it'll be a good cover for his, this secret job he never tell me what."

'Don't say that." She said reaching for Alma's dangling arms, squeezing a comfortable squeeze Ellen smiled to her confuse friend. "I'm not an expert when it comes to attraction to intimacy but I got a gut feeling that Kanda have the same feelings for you." She gently smiled.

"Gut feeling huh?"

"Well! My gut never failed me before you know!" Ellen added confidently.

"Really?"

"Uhuh! Trust me in this one. If ever I am wrong you can hunt me down and skewer me with Kanda's katana." She laughs.

"Hahaha! Then you better be prepared to hide!" Alma joined her laughter.

The night ended in a very touchy topic to the both women little did they know the subject of their conversation is silently leaning against the frame his body obscured as a soft smile graze his supposed to be tight line lips.

* * *

**Me:** Yay! I finished chapter four! Whew! I hope it wasn't that boring because as you've noticed it appears to be filler. Well! I don't want to hurry things up ya' know and also I want to take it slowly. But! Not that slow. ^^

**Airen: **And since you've finished mistress why don't you freshen up now? You still smell and look so filthy~

**Me:** Shhh! Shhh!

**Airen: **Aw come on don't be shy~ I bet they don't mind… right?

***silence***

**Me:** They mind! *gets out of the room*

**Airen:** Uhh… I think I just stepped on the land mine… Well! I think I am now responsible huh… Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter. *bows down*  
And please leave a review or comment on something you want to be added and of course the chapter will be dedicated for you! *insert heart here* And also! This is the last one promise, The tittle are just what you call a stepping stone or how the chapter will appear like and from here on onwards the title will change from a children's story title book to a song name. why? Well my mistress is running out of children's tale! So see you in next chapter! Ciao!

**Preview :**

**oOo In Another Life oOo**

**Chapter Five  
Cinderella**

The sound of the music begins to sound far away as his young Lord Tykki Mikk rushed to catch the woman who have been getting his attention for this whole night of dancing. His eyes always falls to the young woman whose alabaster skin beautifully contrast with her red and dark lilac laced dress. And her silver mask that covered her entire face but her exquisite greyish-blue eyes that have been taking his breath away every time her stare lingers to him even just for a few seconds. He even glared at every man who asks for her hand in a dance. After all he is swarmed with ladies and as a gentleman he accepts them. And by the time he wanted to ask the maiden to a dance with him she suddenly bolted to a run.  
Cursing under his breath when he almost stumble when his footing lose a step down, he look onwards seeing the woman almost disappearing in his vision. He need to know her. He need to touch her. He need to know her name. The name of that woman whose hair as white as snow tied in a lose knot which is now freely flowing in the current of the wind because of her sudden run. Oh how he wishes for the woman to stumble just make her stop for just a few seconds so that he can catch up to her.

And as the saying goes never jinx it. The woman who he have been following did fell, face first making him stop in his track dumbfounded. But the young woman was not deterred by that when she suddenly stands up as she pulled her shoes off and throw them away as they made a plop in the fountain. And she was gone.  
Tykki was not able to make a step forward to the scene that just occurred but made him stared at the fountain where the shoes of the fair maiden threw them. She is indeed a unique woman. Tykki thought.

**Airen: **There the preview! Hehe~ don't worry pips, my mistress might be so very sensitive right now but I assure you she will update this story as fast as she can! Or else Adan will be the one to pull her out of the room and strap her in front of her laptop. *shivers* I can't even imagine the horror in that. Well see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N (Author's Note):**

**Me:** Hullo everyone! I'm back and so~ happy! Why? Well secret~ *giggling*

**Adan:** Will you stop it already? *slumping down in the chair beside her*

**Me:** Eep! *flinching* Ehehe~ chill Adan d-don't worry I'll get into it straight away!

**Adan:** Then do it, you don't want them to wait.

**Me:** Alright, alright already, geez… what got your panty in a kno – *whack* Ow! That hurt!

**Adan:** Get into it already!

**Me:** *rubs the swollen head*  
**Disclaimer: **Even if I jump off from the plane down to London bridge, stunt for an action movie or grow wings, I'll never own -man. All credits fall to the ever great author Hoshino Katsura. But! The plot is mine! So~ mine~

* * *

**Previously on In Another Life:**

Ellen caught red handed by the wanna-be-samurai named Kanda almost lost her head in the midst of interrogation but thank God, Ellen was saved by Kanda's warm, lively and carefree wife named Alma. Sin forgiven Ellen was welcomed by Alma in her humble home where she and her two men in her life, Kanda and Timothy, for a night to stay before Ellen leave early in the morning. In the midst of their light conversation about her uncle, Cross and his infamous deeds their conversation leads to Alma confessing how deep she fell in love with Kanda and how doubtful she is towards those feelings. Despite of no knowledge in such relationships Ellen assured Alma that her love for Kanda is the same level of how Kanda loves her.

* * *

**oOo In Another Life oOo**

**Chapter Five  
Cinderella**

Sitting in the ever green field of the back of the mansion Tykki didn't mind if his trousers will be smear by the wild grass and the flowers. All what he needed right now is a place of peace and quiet where he can just seat back and rest to read his still untouched book that he bought before he was forcedly dragged by his older brother, Sheryl, here in the Earls estate. Sighing in content he slump his back against the soft covered grass ground and stared at the sky. It is indeed a wonderful day. No darkening clouds in sight but small puff, the sun is there but not too hot. Yes. It is indeed a wonderful day. A very wonderful day.

"Tykki~!"

"Ugh!" he grunted when a heavy weight suddenly landed in his stomach and coughed. "R-road!" he stare down at the young Camelot beaming at him.

"Hehehe…" giggling she slowly stands up from her comfortable position. "What ya' doin' Tykki?"

"Did you gain weight?" he asks bluntly earning a kick from the young girl in her fifteen in his sides that made him grunt in pain.

"Sometimes I wonder if you truly are a gentleman Tykki." She deadpans. "You can't ask a girl about her age and weight you hobo."

"Yes to a lady Road." He quoted the lady before adding. "And being fifteen is not a lady to me." He shrugs.

"T-Y-K-K-I" she stands up and raised her foot to the unsuspected Tykki.

**CRUNCH!**

"Gah!" Tykki rolled out of her way as he nursed his probably bruised side. Sitting up from his lying he stare up to the young girl glaring down at him ready to give him an appropriate punishment. Which he probably deserves. "W-wait! Road, a lady don't beat a gentleman." He said using the word that offended the young one.

"Oho~ are we talking about being a gentleman now Tykki~" she smiles spelling his beatings if he don't play his cards well.

"I'm not playing gentleman Road. A lady like yourself should smile like that." Gulp the lump forming in his throat as he moves back every time Road move a step to him. "You'll sadden Sheryl." He immediately added.

"Ohohoho~" she laughed partially covering her plum red lips. "Well too bad for you Tykki, because right now I don't see you as a gentleman but a never-do-well insufferable-bastard-vagabond~" she sing sang.

"R-Road…" he put out his arms towards her as if it will stop her from her advances. Aside from the pissed off Earl what Tykki feared most is Road, being in her psychotic fit when being excited too much, bored too much and worst of all being pissed off. Which he successfully done right now.

"Road! ~ Tykki! ~" a familiar voice called out.

Without turning around to see who it was Road continue her advances towards her favourite uncle but to Tykki right now, even if he'll sound out of his mind. The voice of Sheryl is a ray of hope to him, especially in this kind of occasion. Standing up despite the stinging pain in his side where Road had step on with her heeled shoe. He immediately runs towards Sheryl whose face lit up and spread his arms wide ready to accept Tykki's hug.

"Tykki! I didn't know you miss me so~ much~!"

Yet instead of hugging him which Sheryl expected, Tykki bolt pass him hiding behind him but in an arm length distance from him as his brother, Tykki, watch the coming up storm. Stunned at the sudden change course of his beloved little brother. Sheryl looks back to where Tykki is staring at with horrified expression. There running towards them is his little precious Road with a very pissed off features grazing her supposed sweet and charming face. Without turning back Sheryl asked his little brother.

"Now, Tykki what have you done?"

And that is the last thing can be heard within the Earl estate early in the morning. That's what Tykki and Sheryl hopped for but then again they are talking about Road. As long as she doesn't gets what she wanted she will never stop even if it means to cross all around the world she will hunt you down.

"Hold him father." Road warn when she saw Tykki is ready to bolt out of the estate. "Or it'll be you to suffer the consequences.

"B-but sweet Road. You can't hurt your uncle." He pouted hoping that his charm will work, this time.

"Oh no, you've mistaken daddy." She smiled sweetly that could fool the world but not Tykki, yet definitely Sheryl. "That man over there is not my sweet uncle who always gives me candy and dolls. It's a vagabond that insulted me of having a heavy weight and calling me unlady."

"Huh!" Sheryl gasps as he looks back to his brother with a hurt expression. "Tykki! Why did you call my sweet Road like that?!" eyes tearing up he continue. "My Road is the most beautiful lady this world can offer!"

"Yes~ daddy is so right. Now why don't you hold him for me daddy?" Road coaxed making Tykki step back before turning around and bolted to a run as if his life depends on how fast he can run.

"Oof! *insert heart here* Tykki-pon! What's on the rush?"

"Earl?" Tykki stared at the overly dressed Earl in front of him.

"Millinie!" squealed the young girl, her anger forgotten as she rush off and jump in a big leap towards the Earl as Tykki moved out of the way fearing to be crushed.

"Road~" he laughed despite thrown off balance by the young girl. "What are the three of you doing in my garden?"

"Garden?" Tykki mumbled as he looks at the supposed garden when it looked more of a meadow.

"As usual Earl you always have the most unique taste for gardens." Sheryl coax as he walk towards the still lying down Earl. "And forgive me for Road's behaviour." He lifts Road out of the Earl who just giggles in delight and rock on her heels when she was put down. As Sheryl help the Earl to stand back in his two feet.

"No, no, don't supress the enthusiasm of a young lady. Her hyperness is contagious." He laughed.

"This was supposed to be a garden?" Tykki ask looking incredulous.

"Why yes Tykki-pon, you don't like it?"

"This is clearly a meadow Earl. And please stop with the nickname."

"What? ~ but it sound cute for you Tykki-pon~" he sing sang, being melodious must run in the family. "And also it one of my greatest land scape designs. You want to know the title?"

"Oh! Please do tell Earl." Sheryl answer very excited.

"Wilderness…"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence…

"What a wonderful name!" Sheryl coax while clapping his hands while Road laughed out loud and as for Tykki he slap his forehead for the Earl's irrationality.

"Oh! And Tykki-pon?" The Earl asks abruptly.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Age Tykki-pon~" he lightly chuckles on how dumbfounded the young Camelot answered.

"Why?"

"Don't ask Tykki-pon~"

"No, I have the very right to ask." He deadpans but the Earl is undeterred still looking at him with raised brows making him sigh in defeat. "Twenty-five Earl, now why?"

"Pass the marriageable age!" the Earl exclaimed.

"I know! That's why I've been pursuing him to look for someone to settle with but then again he still refuses to do so!" Sheryl added.

"Then we have a lot of things to do!" the Earl turn back going back to the mansion Sheryl in tow as they talk about the ball to be held for Tykki.

"They're not planning about a masquerade ball, aren't they?" he looks down to Road who smile at him, anger she really have forgotten.

"You're getting married Tykki~" she haunt him before she skip happily deciding to join the two elder man about the coming ball.

"I need to go." Tykki said as he stared at them. "Away from here." He added.

**oOo**

The sound of the busy streets bring tears to her greyish-blue eyes as she sigh in relieve in the sight to see. She is back. Back in the town and going home. Looking to her side she silently watches the silent samurai who just lean his back against some random tree. Fully turning to him she courtly bow.

"Thank you for everything." She smiled.

"Don't thank me. Thank Alma. If it wasn't for her you would have lost your head." He mumbles and leans off the tree and turns his back to her. "My job is done." Then he begins to treads off walking along the forest path.

"Will I ever see Alma again if I want to?" she asks.

"If you get lost once again." He said not turning back before he treads off out of the forest path probably, no, but definitely a way towards the warm home.

"Take care of Alma for me!" she shouted at him as she waves at him despite of the ignorance he always shows.

Turning back to the path towards the east gate of the town. Ellen pulled her hood closer and shift the basket that Alma given her as a replacement to her lost supplies. Though Kanda literally shouted at Alma who just smiled and heed no attention to her nagging husband about how hard it is to hunt in the coming winter and restock their lost supplies. Alma is truly an angel. Well aside from her beauty that she will call one of the unearthly, she is also too kind to be wasted on to Kanda, well it's not that it was a bad match up, actually they are a complete opposite always fill the missing each other's missing pieces and a perfect match. A truly perfect match. Oh how she wishes that she wan visit them again; the unnatural warm of their small cottage is what she needed the most. After all being tied to Cross' never ending debt is not one of her ideal life to have. Sighing, this time it was for fending off bad luck as resume her real life. No warm family, chatty young woman, grumpy wanna-be-samurai and an annoyingly loud child. Ellen would rather stay there than with Cross.

Passing the still busy road of the market square Ellen immediately walk towards her stall since she left them all alone and she bet her whole life Cross didn't mind on even look out for it. Walking to a very familiar road she stopped at her empty stall and broken. She really can't believe it, Cross didn't even mind of looking after her stall, after all this is the only thing that keeps them all alive, well, aside from her underground deeds. Huffing in annoyance she swiftly turn back, just to meet one olive-green eye.

"Ellen?" he said as if he'd seen a ghost.

"You look like a mess Lavi." She gently smile at him.

"You're really Ellen right?" he move a step forward. "I am not dreaming right now am I?" he slowly reach towards her and poke her cheeks. "Y-you've been missing for two days Ellen. I – we, thought something bad happened to you. Panda-jiji is very worried and then Jerry, and there's also Anita." He trail off.

"Anita?" she asks stun to hear that Cross' fiancé is here looking for her. "You mean the beautiful woman with a bulky type bodyguard who is miraculously a woman as well?"

"Where have you gone?" he ask neglecting Ellen's question. "We've been looking for you…"

"Lavi you seems to be out of yourself." She touch his forehead but he wasn't even hot, then she noticed how dark his eye bags are. "You've been looking for me?" she gently smile to the young man who she have known for years now. Well, maybe not too long but longer enough to get to know the man very well. "I'm so – " she was cut off when suddenly hug her.

"Geez! You stupid woman! Making all of us worry to death! Didn't you know that I've been sleepless when the news got to me?!" he tightens his hug to her fearing that if it were loose he will lose her, again.

"Lavi…" she accepted the man's hug despite the fact that she never let any man come close to her invading her personal space and embroiling herself in an intimate touch. Slowly moving her free hand she gently pat the worried man's back reassuring him that she is there. "Don't worry, I just got myself lost when I'm on the run."

"Cross that bastard… he just never cease to bring troubles at you." He relaxed and slowly pull his self out of her personal space. "And sorry for that." He mumbles quietly.

"No, no, it's alright." She smiles then she suddenly remembers something. "You said that Anita is here right?"

"Wha – ? Ah! Yes she is, it think she's with a man named Mahoja though that's a bit weird for a man's name." he mumbles the last part earning a giggle from Ellen. "What did I say something wrong?"

"Yes, actually Mahoja is a woman."

"You mean having boobs – I mean bosom? I thought they were man-boobs."

"Lavi!" she slap his shoulder. "You really are such a jerk sometimes. Anyway where are they staying?"

"There, in your house."

"And how about Cross?"

"Out."

"Which out?"

"He ditch them when he heard the news of her visit."

"I see." She looks down and stared at her shoes, which she borrowed from Alma. "I guess I should be going now." She look back at Lavi who just silently watch her. "Coming with me?"

"Oh! Yeah of you want to. Gramps is working me non-stop, so I better ditch him while he's still not looking for me." He smile and spread out his arms to the path way they are about to tread. "Lady's first milady."

"Why thank you, gentleman." She smile and take his hand he offered.

**oOo**

Standing for almost five hours already with his arms stretch wide and eyes looking so bored. Tykki couldn't stand it anymore, eyes twitching he glares at his brother who is still busy talking with the head seamstress.

"Daddy~ I like blue, black and red for Tykki's suit colour!" Road jump by her father's side excitedly as she tried to peek on the paper the seamstress been holding, probably the designs of suits.

"Now, now, Road stand still child and of course we'll have those colours, right Hana?"

"Of course Lord Sheryl! And as usual an excellent choice of colours Lady Road." The woman in her mid-forties smiled down at her.

"Yay! ~" she jump away from them and skip towards the annoyed and ticking like a time bomb Tykki. "Having fun?"

"Shut your mouth Road." He said under his breath.

"Aw~ you don't like the colours I chose for you~" she taunt as she skip around where Tykki's standing. "They will suit you, you know. I chose them after all." She giggles.

"Stop taunting me Road before you'll regret anything." He warns as he once again for who-knows-how many times, raised his arms for measurements. "And how many times do I bloody stand like some statue here?!" he glared at the woman whose been taking his measurements, making her flinch and runs off after jotting down his measurements.

"Tykki! Mind your words!" Sheryl warns when the seamstress left after their conversation. "And don't worry they're done." He smile.

"And tell me what am I doing this for again?" he ask as he grit his teeth, stepping down from the plat form he has been standing.

"For your marriage ball my dear brother." Sheryl answers. "And you have to pick a wonderful young maiden okay?"

"I'll rather marry a wench in the alley way than choose from those suffocating women." He roughly shove his arms in the sleeves of his coat.

"Don't say those stuff Tykki, even if she is a commoner at least her background is clean. Not some whore in the taverns please." Sheryl sigh as he rubs his temples.

"Well Tykki likes the experts ~" Road added giggling to herself.

"Road! Where did you learn those things!" Sheryl gasp in horror turning his attention to his fifteen year old daughter.

"Uncle Tykki taught me ~"

"Tykki!" he exclaimed now facing his younger brother now by the door. "How dare you teach Road those inhuman things!"

"I didn't" he deadpan and opened the door. "And also Road knows many things than you think Sheryl. The child is a devil herself." And shut the door with a thud.

"Tykki!" Sheryl called out to him as he follows him Road behind laughing.

**oOo**

"Ellen?" the woman with a short crop hair stands when she saw a familiar young girl standing by the door accompanied by a young man.

"Lady Anita."

"Thank God you're safe!" she meets her with a hug and slowly pats her head like she usually do when Ellen was still young. "Where have you been my dear?" she ask after she part and stared down at the petite child.

"I got lost in a forest while I'm on the run." She honestly answer.

"Cross has been giving you lots of trouble isn't he?"

"Well you know him." She smiled.

"God, that man just doesn't know when to stop." She sigh. "Sometimes I wonder why my mother arrange me with him. Telling me he's a good man."

In the midst of their conversation a loud knock came making all the occupants look by the door. There standing all stiff is a man wearing a uniform of a messenger from the Earl.

"Yes?" Anita ask looking confuse.

"Oh my, I hope Cross didn't eat and run in the Earl's estate making him wanted right now." Lavi gulp at the figure of their abomination.

"If that what really happens then I'm in deep shit." Ellen curse under her breath.

"Ahem" the man clears his throat neglecting the side comments of the occupants, he rolled down a piece of parchment where the message is written. "Greetings! *insert heart here* A pleasant day to you Dear Cross Marian. I would like to invite you to a festivity tonight in my estate as a retired general of my army. You may bring a date if you desire or you may just as well not. As long as you are present since I have a lot of things to talk about with. Sincerely yours, Millennium Earl *insert heart here*." Closing the parchment the messenger made a courteous bow before stiffly hand Ellen an invitation. "Then I shall bid my farewell ladies." The messenger said before, again, stiffly turn his back and ride the small carriage.

The four figures inside the house silently watch the retreating carriage weaving its way back to the market square. Lost for words they all just stared at each other.

"It's a good news not bad one right?" Ellen asked after a long moment of silence.

"Cross what have you done this time?" Anita mumbles as she face palm.

* * *

**Me:** Somebody kill me now! *being over dramatic* I just cross my regular quota! *sigh* and not only that I mess it up! Hope it really didn't right?

**Airen: **Aw~ mistress chill~ just breathe in and breathe out.

**Adan:** Aren't we supposed to cut things short now? Since we over pass the quota?

**Me: **Right! Oh well, hope you love, like, dislike, hate the new chapter. And of course I will keep my update pace. Why? Because I am so free right now. And also I want to thank Fruitloop-san for her very motivating review. And if you didn't notice I've been reading your fanfics as well^^ hope you'll update them soon. I guess that's all Ciao!

**Airen:** See you next issue!

**Adan:** Yeah, yeah enough adding more. *dragging Airen away*


End file.
